percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Frodo the 9 fingered/Jason Grace and the Greeks
CHAPTER 1: The Old Man and the Praetor Jason was sitting on the beach, looking out ar the San Fransico Bay. Currently on break from his Preatorial duties he was relaxing on the beach. It was morning, and he had the day off. As he sat there, he pondered the recent happenings at Camp Jupiter. It was early November, three months after the siege of Mount Orthys. With every passing day, Jason heard stories about monsters that could not die, and ancient foes stirring. Jason knew something big was afoot, but he didn't know what. Just then, there was a piercing shriek from somwhere to his right. "Its a sea moster! A sea monster!" shouted a running little boy. Jason stood up and surveyed the scene. A giant sea serpent, at least fourty feet long, was rearing up, and hissing at the fleeing mortals. "Not again." groaned Jason, and he ran towards the beast. When it saw him coming, a look of pure terror came into its eyes, and suddenly, it was gone. "Nereus." spat Jason, and he ran even harder. Jason saw a osprey flying, attempting to flee. With perfect aim, Jason threw his sword so that it hit the bird in the wing, brining it to the ground. AsJason ran over, he saw and old man lying on the ground, bleeding. "Here." said Jason to Nereus as he handed him some Ambrosia "that will heal it." As he said this, he took a firm hold of the old man's wrist. "Ah, you got me, Romans cheat. So, what do you want this time, Grace?" "I want you to stop scaring the mortals, and taking thier forgotten food. But I want to ask you why monsters don't seem to be able to die?" "Oh, thats an easy one. They arnent dying because she is rising." "Who's she?" inquired Jason. "Only one question at a time." and Nereus turned into a crab and burrowed beneath the sand." CHAPTER 2: John and Bernie's "Happy" Quest John's quest was not going well. Him and Bernie had already been betrayed by thier original companion, Austin, and had been caught in a horrible quest for world domination lead by the earth itself. They had already accomplished thier mission, which was to find the last stronghold of Kronos' army. There was no more of the Titan army, but a new villian had set up shop there, Gaea. Strictly speaking, it wasn't a "quest." They had run from Camp Half-Blood after stagining thier own deaths in the woods. All of them had been tired of Camp, get up at this time, do this, do that. They taught that if they could accomplish this important quest than they would be heroes at Camp, not the grunts. John was the son of Hephaestus and had come to Camp about two months ago. Bernie, the son of Demeter, was John's best friend, and had been there for a similar duration. Austin, son of Apollo, had betrayed them to Gaea, and had joined the giant army. John and Bernie were currently sitting on the curb, in downtown 'Frisco. Both bloody, hungry, and out of money, they made a pathetic sight. A nice pedestrian gave them a twenty, and they walked into a diner. Little did they know how big of an impact this would have on the rest of thier remaning lifes. I am continuing the rest of the story on a page with the same name. Category:Blog posts